5 Song Challenge
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: Basically, 5 songs were randomly chosen and each drabble was written for each - No lyrics were used. Hopefully, it will be a decent read.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN A OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SONGS FEATURED.

Basically:

1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of that song. No song choosing allowed.  
4\. Do 5 of these, then post.

***SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES*  
So if you haven't read all of the books, please be aware. Thank you.**

**Gregor the Overlander: 5 Song Challenge  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Song 1: **_Somewhere I Belong_ by Linkin Park [3:34]

Sitting in the museum, alone, Gregor wondered if the Underland was really the best place to be. He no longer wanted to remain in the Overland, but here, he was a freak. Someone who no longer fit in and may never fit in anywhere ever again. He didn't belong.

Maybe the Underland wasn't a place for him anymore, either. After all, he had fulfilled his role, the Warrior was dead and he had been sent on his merry way back into the Overland. What was left for him there?

Yes, Luxa was there. As was Howard and Mareth and everyone else.

Everyone except Ares.

Maybe he would never belong again.

**Song 2: **_Uptown Funk_ by Bruno Mars [4:12]

Adjusting to his Rager ability was difficult. With more practice he was _supposed_ to get better.

He wasn't.

Ripred had decided - all on his own - that the best way for Gregor to master his Rager ability was to spar. And spar. And spar.

He had been sparring with various soldiers and Gnawers for almost a month now, and he was still not getting anywhere. His vision would still shatter like glass shards and he could hone down to any weakness in his opponent, but he still couldn't jump start it on his own.

He had to be in danger.

Gregor had then had the bright idea to learn a few dance moves in the wild hope that that could give him some insight into a jump start. Which is how he was now stood red faced in front of Luxa as she stared at him in curiosity in the spare room he had found in the palace.

**Song 3: **_Fare Thee Well_ by Rob Benedict [2:20]

The monolith stood almost to the ceiling it was so high. So many names of all those lost during the war, both Human and Creature alike, were inscribed onto the stone.

Ares was just one lost in the many names that Gregor could read and knew.

It wasn't fair, really. That Ares was the one taken and not him. He had thought that he had been the Warrior. It should have been him. But as much as Ripred had convinced him that the prophecies just weren't real, he wondered, deep down, if Ares had been the true Warrior.

Laying the flower at the foot of the stone structure, Gregor cried for the last time over his lost bond.

**Song 4: **_If I Could Write a Book_ by Frank Sinatra [2:44]

Heart beat fluttering lightly in her chest, Luxa brushed the feeling of warmth aside. He was her friend. And as much as she may want it to be more - that they _both_ wanted it to be more - it just wasn't going to happen.

She could write a book about it, really. About how she liked the way his hair fell over his eyes, and how those eyes sharpened _just so_ when he concentrated. She liked his laugh and his dedication to his family.

She liked how every living creature was equal in his eyes. How _she_ was equal in his eyes. No one had done that. Not even _him_. She was a Princess, and Queen.

But to _him_, she was a friend_._

**Song 5: **_Tell Me_ by Nathaniel Drew (ft. Megan Hansen) [3:44]

Skittering away from the smells of the enemy Gnawers', Twitchtip wondered if she was going to die here, in the dark and grime of filth. She was somewhat alone, though her captors and torturers weren't far from her cell/pit.

Taking a second whiff of the stale air, she could tell that he wasn't anywhere nearby.

He would come though. She knew he would.

He had smelt like it when she had last sensed him back in the tunnels. He would come from her. He was the only one who cared. Maybe that was why he was taking so long. Because he was the only one.

When she slept she dreamed of him coming. Of Gregor on that black Flier of his and of his strange smelling sister.

**Leoanda:** I really do have the most random taste in music. Please do check out some of these songs/artists.


End file.
